White Rabbit
by Tingzu
Summary: Never heard, never seen, heartless, unmerciful, loyal, and silent. Do you have what it takes...to be a White Rabbit? Or will you fall madly in love with your Alice?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

We are the _White Rabbit, _

We are an organization of highly trained messengers, retrievers, assassins, negotiators, and kidnappers.

If you need something, we can get it.

If you need to remove or transfer data that isn't strictly speaking legal, we are the ones that get it done.

If you need someone gone, we do the dirty work for you.

If you need us to deceive someone, just like the white rabbit from wonderland, we will let that Alice chase our tail and then make them fall down the rabbit hole.

We are willing to do all this…..that is as long as you pay well and keep your end of the deal.

How to find us?

_Never_

How to identify us?

_Easy_

Every _Rabbit _that exists in this world have a silver rabbit in a waistcoat engraved on their shoe. It's easy really, that is if you can ever catch us.

* * *

If you are a _Rabbit _then you should know very well the rules of this organization.

Rule 1: Once you're in, there's no out. You live a _Rabbit_, you die a _Rabbit_.

Rule 2: You are to complete your job without any flaws, and you are not to question what you are given.

Rule 3: You are to never to give information about the organization, even if it means losing your life.

Rule 4: You are expected to have full loyalty.

Rule 5: You are to never be known as a _Rabbit _in public unless it is part of our organization.

Rule 6: You are to never have sympathy or any feelings towards our items in missions.

Rule 7: A _Rabbit _will never have a happy ending.

Li Syaoran, a lover, a traitor, a thief, a murderer and a deceiver. But why would a _Rabbit _like him care about titles like these? After all, there is no past and there is no future for a _Rabbit _that wanders and serves endlessly in wonderland.

Now what happens, if you put this _Rabbit _with an _Alice_ that does not follow the _Rabbit _down the rabbit hole? But instead leads the _Rabbit _out of it?

* * *

Please review if you would like this continued...and please review about what you think...It would most certainly help me with my writing skills.

Thank you!

~Tingzu

(\/)  
(o.o)  
(")(")


	2. Mission Complete

The night was noisy and alive. The city lit up with street lights, traffic lights, building lights, and many more. Near a busy street where this city's largest mall was three men dressed in business suits stood near a zebra crossing watching as pedestrians walked left and right.

"Damn! They should've been here hours ago!" A man hissed as he kicked a soda can into the overwhelming traffic as he watched it get crushed under the weight of rushing cars.

"Patience, you must not rush the _White Rabbit_. After all, he is always late for his very important date…" The man to his right calmly replied. The man to his left chuckled.

The man between the two looked incredulous at the man who had told him to be patient. "You STILL believe in that fairy tale talk! It's just a pathetic excuse they have in order to not make themselves look lame!"

"Excuse me?" A hushed voice came behind the man who last talked. The man dare talk no more for a dagger with the engraving of a moon in the side of the blade was held close to his throat daring him to say another word.

The man was allowed only little space to turn and see his attacker. From the corner of his eye he saw a man with blue hair and round moon-like glasses smile at him.

"I do hate it when people openly mock my job without even knowing what we are capable of and how much tolerance we have with fools like you." The man with blue hair finished. His smile gave off a chilling feeling down the three men's spines as the other two slowly backed away in fear of their own safety.

"Eriol, stay down." A sharp command from a female voice caused the blue haired man to withdraw immediately. "You know better than to terrorize our clients. Even if they openly mock us." The woman was smaller than the man who was known as 'Eriol'. But not by much, the woman was dressed in a sparkling white dress with her long brown hair down to her waist. A red rose was pinned to the right of her dress as her hair was decorated with pearls and another red rose. She looked pleasant to talk to, but her eyes looked dangerous. Like a hunter examining her prey before the kill.

"Forgive me, my Queen." Eriol put his hand over his heart and bowed. "I meant no ill will".

The 'Queen' looked at Eriol and smiled. She put her hand under Eriols' chin. She lifted his face up so that he was looking into the Queen's eyes. "You are forgiven, but remember. Every rabbit is to not have any other feelings other than loyalty…"

Eriols' dark blue eyes looked at the Queens'. He smiled. "But of course your majesty, anything you wish is my command." He bowed again and stood next to the Queen who now faced the three men who were stunned by this surreal scene.

The Queen smiled at them all courteously. "Now, may I ask who will be the one taking me to dinner? I most certainly would like to go there now. I feel like I am attracting unwanted attention."

The three men looked around and found that everyone was starting at them. The man who told his friend to be patient stepped forward. "My lady, tonight I shall be your escort. Forgive my friend for it is his first time dealing with your…umm…policies…and it may take him a while before he adjusts."

The man glared at his friend who looked offended. But as the Queen turned, he clenched his fists and looked to the ground and away from the Queen. "Please accept my sincere apologies…" The friend growled and bowed hesitantly.

The Queen just smiled at the friend and took the man's arm. The man led the Queen toward a five star hotel, right across the busy mall. As they were about to head across the zebra crossing the Queen gave Eriol a quick glance and her eyes narrowed. Eriol caught this reaction and smiled. He bowed politely to the Queen as she passed and whispered. _"As you wish…my Queen…"_

* * *

At the hotel, the Queen dined with the man in a private room with a personal waiter who waited on them. The man revealed his identity to be the Director of a company called _Arisa. Arisa_ was a successful company with a proud reputation; they were nominated to be the best company of the year. But lately their reputation was being threatened by another company who proved to be just as worthy of the title. But however they were using blackmail against _Arisa _in order to get to the top. Slowly they ate their way to the top leaving the director heavily in debt.

"My lady, I ask of you…if your organization is as I've heard of. I ask of you to get rid of that man who threatens my company and my life."

The Queen put her glass of wine down and looked at the director amusingly. "Well, indeed I am quite interested in this proposal that you've given me. But I must ask to whom do you owe?" The Queen's eyes turned dark.

"My lady? I do not understand you question…" The director asked nervously.

"Well, since it's your first time negotiating with _White Rabbit _I might as well give you a pep talk…" The Queen sipped her wine and smiled. "_White Rabbit _is a hidden organization, no one should know about it...it is strictly hidden…the rabbit only serves those who enter wonderland…not those who pull the rabbit out of the hole. You my friend…have somehow managed to find me and pull me out of this rabbit hole. So I ask again…to whom do you owe this favor for telling you information about _White Rabbit_?"

The director looked uncomfortable as the situation but his words remained strong. "A friend of mine told me about it, you've seen him. He was the man who did not talk at all when we met down at the zebra crossing. He claimed to have ties with you, and since I was desperate for help. I asked him to negotiate with the _White Rabbit _for me…"

The Queen looked at the director once more studying his face. The director felt cold sweat roll down his face as the tension in the air grew. Finally the Queen looked satisfied at the directors' answer and relaxed a bit as a waiter brought in the food.

As they ate the Queen would occasionally stare out at the window and look at the scenery of the beautiful city.

The director seeing the Queen was in a good mood tried to establish a friendship with her again. "My lady, does something fascinate you?"

The Queen looked at the director and smiled. "Why yes… look down there at the Zebra crossing will you?"

The director did not understand the importance of this but did as he was told.

"Do you see Eriol over there?" The Queen asked.

The director searched around the crossing for a moment and saw a shadowed figure waving from one of the posts. "I believe so; it's that young lad over there waving at us…"

"Correct…do you see anyone else waving at us?"

The director once again looked around the busy street but couldn't find anyone else waving back. "My lady, I don't see anyone…but it might have been a mistake since there are so many people on the streets tonight…"

The Queen looked curiously at the director. "Hmm? You can't find anyone else? Are you sure?"

The director started to panic as he searched again. He still found none. "No one…my lady…only Eriol is waving at us…"

The Queen sat back in her seat. "Well then, I'll tell you something about Eriol out there…Eriol is my messenger…he is the one who manages who we negotiate with most of the time…I took the liberty to test your friends as we left for dinner… And if your friend is one of our regulars…then he would have easily passed Eriol's test…"

"What test may that be my lady?" The director asked he began to feel unsettled.

The Queen looked at him. "A simple on indeed, all of our regular clients know this test very well. It is a question our clients can answer in a heartbeat."

The director looked at the Queen confused a bit. The Queen continued. "It is a simple question indeed. _How do you identify us?_"

The director remained silent but felt himself starting to panic as the Queen went on. "Of course your other friend does not know the answer to this question…so out of obedience. Eriol would eliminate him. But if your friend is whom you speak of, then he would have answered this right… then there will be two people waving to us…but like you've told me…only Eriol is waving at us… hmm…I wonder…"

The director finally understood. He was set up. And now he was treading in the Queens' territory. He had been played all along without knowing it. The director grimaced and looked into his lap in defeat.

The Queen laughed. "My dear director…you have lied to me…but I should say I am amazed at how much information you have gotten about us without getting caught… you've indeed amused me quite so tonight…"

The director finally gave in and panicked he pulled a gun out of his coat and pointed it at the Queen. _"White Rabbit your story ends here!" _The director shouted.

The Queens' eyes turned icy and her mouth was quick to shout a name. "Syaoran!"

As the director heard the name roll off the lips of the Queen he heard a deafening sound and felt his knees go weak. His chest felt heavy as he began to sway. The director looked around to see where the noise came from as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw were the shoes of a man. On the shoes was a hint of silver with a rabbit in a waist coat engraved in it. _'Ah…I see…ahaha' _the directors' thoughts began to take over his mind. _'…it WAS a simple answer…a rabbit in a waist coat engraved in silver on the shoe…' _The thoughts left him soon after that and the director laid still soaked in his own blood.

The Queen walked over and used her foot to push the directors' face around with her arms crossed over her chest.

A smile appeared on her face. Not a sweet smile, but instead…a deathly grim one. "Well done Syaoran…"

The Queen applauded as she looked over to a man in the corner almost concealed by a black bookshelf. His black clothes caused him to blend in easily.

The man had messy brown hair which went slightly down to his ears. He was just a tall as Eriol and maybe even taller. His skinny appearance made him look like a model of some sort. His deep amber eyes showed no compassion and were dark and cold. He put his left hand over his heart and bowed to the Queen without saying a word.

The Queen looked at the director. "Kyrio Haku…that's our impostors name…" She muttered. "A former military drill sergeant….exceptional in studies and in gambling…Aha who would've known he would be in debt at the end of his gambling life and was forced to take this job as a way to repay his debts…sadly for him…he'll never repay those debts now…nor see his precious daughter…"

There was a loud clatter and the sound of glass shattering and a shriek caused the Queen to turn around and look towards the direction of the door. The waiter had been replaced with a waitress who was to serve desserts. The waitress came in right after the Queen finished talking to herself and spotted the dead body. Instantly she let go of the tray with sweets on them and let them fall as she involuntarily shrieked at the sight of a bloody corpse.

The Queen gave the waitress a wicked look. "Welcome my dear….to this side of wonderland mot many people see…now…tell me…what is your wish?"

The waitress shivered in fear as she started to back away, when she past the doorway she ran for it as fast as she could. The Queen chuckled like a delighted little child. "I see she decided to deny reality…*sigh* …poor girl…Syaoran…"

The Queen didn't have to say anymore. Syaoran was already out the door and chasing after her. The Queen looked at the empty doorway and chuckled. "Obedient and untamed…" She murmured. "That's the way I like them…" The Queen picked up Kyrio's gun and shot the window.

The Queen then let out a shrill scream of horror and people started to rush into the room. The Queen was lying over the body of the dead Kyrio tears in her face as she screamed to the people. "Someone! SAVE HIM! Please!" The people forced the Queen off Kyrio and tried to preform CPR on him. But it was long too late for that. They led the Queen out of the room to calm her. And as they reached the outside of the hotel the Queen let a small smirk slip past her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile the waitress was running for her life. She could hear someone following her as she flew down the stairs and into the parking lot. It was dark for night had fallen and the parking lot was almost pitch black. The waitress was panting hard as she looked frantically for her car. She noticed the running behind her had stopped and there was dead silence.

The waitress panicked and she started running frantically around the parking lot trying to find a way out. The waitress tripped over something and she lay frozen there for a moment. The moonlight finally began to set in as the clouds revealed the beautiful bright full moon. The waitress got up slowly as she looked around, no one was there. She had lost him. She sighed in relief as she headed towards her car and opened the door. As she started the car she adjusted the rear view mirror something caught her eye.

A man was sitting in the back seat of her car.

The waitress screamed again but this time her voice was muffled by a rather big hand.

"Shhh…" The man whispered into her ear. The waitress began to quiver. She felt something icy cold touched her throat and press against her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please…no…" The waitress begged quietly with her mouth still muffled by the hand. The man looked at her with no emotion and the waitress slumped to her defeat.

There was a flash of a red blade and silence once again as the moon once again was hidden by clouds.

Syaoran got out of the car and tossed the knife into the car.

He took out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID's.

He out the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"_It's me…" _ A female voice came from the phone.

"My Queen…Mission: Assassination of the Kyrio family…completed."

* * *

**End of Chapter one.**

_**Please review and tell me how you thought of this chapter…I know it's a bit strange for a beginning…but I wanted to show you how the White Rabbit worked. I'm sure I might have disappointed a few readers…I am truly sorry if I did not meet your expectations...but I hope that people will still review so that I may quickly meet the expectations people have for this story. **_

_**I'm apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Future chapters will be longer...**_

_**Suggestions and comments are very helpful and will be acknowledged...So please review…thank you…**_

_**~Tingzu**_

_(\/)_

(0.0)

(")(")


	3. Tea for Two

The light started to touch the roofs of the tallest buildings; the city of secrets started to stir. As cars and people came to life, the silent assassins stood in the balcony of their hotel room taking in the last of the silence of the night. There wasn't much silence to begin with though, with the television blaring in the background. Eriol leaned over the ledge of the balcony watching the cars slowly go by getting greater in number as Syaoran had his back to the twilight sky watching the television with a remote in one hand and his other had resting against the edge of the balcony for support.

"Just look at the beautiful sunrise Syaoran!" Eriol smiled and noted. "It's a shame the day cannot stay as lovely as it is right now."

Syaoran said nothing, no turn of the head or an acknowledging motion of any kind. His cold eyes only focused on one thing, the news.

Eriol sighed and smiled faintly "I know you can hear me, it's times like these where I just wish you relaxed a bit."

"Not a chance," Syaoran replied almost instantaneously as Eriol finished his sentence. "Not until our job is done."

"Our job is to wait," Eriol yawned. "There's nothing else we could possibly do."

"Unless you messed up somewhere." Syaoran retorted.

Eriol raised his eyebrows a little. "Oh? I mess up? What a bold suggestion. (Also why just me?)"

The silence between the two only made the atmosphere tenser as the news continued to blare from the television.

"_The news this morning is not a pleasant one, a father and daughter are found dead in the early hours of this morning. Kyrio Haku, a veteran, and longtime officer of the Hong Kong police force and daughter Mei-Shen a waiter at the popular five-star hotel The Zodiac were found murdered by an unknown suspect. The Zodiac has not commented about the murder only giving their condolences to the now widowed wife of Mr. Kyrio and his son who is soon to turn eight. No evidence or statement has been given by the police force but the investigation continues. International police action has been taken over by—" _

Syaoran shut off the TV hearing what he needed to and he slowly walked into the room and picked up a bag.

"Going somewhere?" Eriol inquired.

Syaoran did not respond as he walked silently out of the room and shut the door just as quietly as he walked out. Eriol sighed again and sat on the bed.

"Well, it's not like this isn't normal behavior from you," Eriol chuckled to himself. "Truly, no one else would be able to stand being a partner with you… being all secretive and whatnot and so unwilling to socialize. Well, good thing I've known you since you were little, perhaps that is the only reason why the Queen thought of partnering you with me…"

As the sunlight started to flow into the room, Eriol stretched, lay back in his bed, and let his thoughts disappear as he let himself drift away from reality.

Outside, Syaoran was active. He walked out of the hotel Eriol helped booked prior to the mission. He waved down a cab and got in the passenger seat next to the driver. "Where to Sir?" The driver asked.

"You know where."

The driver smiled as he reached over and turned the meter off and reached for a pair of gloves. "As you wish sir." The diver set off into the street which was slowly coming to life.

* * *

After a few minutes the driver arrived at a hotel on the other side of the city where Syaoran and Eriol's hotel was located. This hotel was closer to The Zodiac and by the looks of the entrance and valet service was no doubt on par with The Zodiac's five star rating. The driver went passed front of the hotel and turned into the back of the hotel which only VIP's entered in. The driver drove up to the night guard station and rolled down the window.

The night guard watched as the vehicle drove up and leaned out of his station.

"Good morning sir!" the cab driver cheerfully shouted.

"Morning yourself, but let that 'good' not get the better of this morning." The night guard said.

"No need to be quizzical my friend, tell me, what's the news?"

The night guard twisted his computer screen towards the driver. "Two dead just a few blocks away from this hotel, both pretty well known people I would say so myself. Hopefully nothing as unfortunate would come to this place. The hotel has gotten all the guards here on double shifts and red alert."

"I'm sorry to hear, I too pray that nothing unfortunate will come your way. Now, as for my entrance, I believe these papers will suffice?" The driver handed over his ID as well as the hotel's VIP reservation papers. The night guard took them casually as he looked through the details.

"Just here for breakfast?" the guard laughed. "Well, I suppose that's all I can afford too if I tried to go VIP!"

The cab driver smiled. "Not everyone has a flexible schedule, especially the VIP's when it comes to entertaining the media."

"Yes indeed, well everything checks out, go right on down and turn right to drop off, left if you need to park."

The guard returned the ID and stamped the papers, as he handed the papers back, he couldn't help but notice the silver crest that the cab driver had on his gloves. A rabbit dressed in a waistcoat. But before the guard could even comment on the remarkable crest, the driver had taken the papers and with a short thanks and drove off.

"Quite friendly that night guard, it seems like the news travels fast Master Li."

"It doesn't matter." Syaoran sharply said. And with that the driver stopped talking and continued to drive across the lot and turned into the drop off area.

"Would you like me to wait for you Master Li?"

"No."

"Very well."

The driver drove off leaving Syaoran with a greeter that showed him the way to the dining area. There Syaoran asked the waiter to seat him near the window and the waiter led him to VIP dining area with the best view of the rising city and its harbor. After a cup of coffee and some food from the breakfast buffet Syaoran sensed someone approaching the table.

"May I join you?"

Syaoran stood up and pulled the chair out with a slight bow for whoever had spoken. "My Queen, it is I who has the pleasure of joining you."

The Queen smiled and caressed Syaoran's cheek as she sat. "Early as usual my little rabbit."

Syaoran swiftly went to get breakfast for the Queen as well as some tea. Upon returning he saw the Queen reading some files which she had apparently brought.

"My Queen, I humbly request that you do not read those things in such a public area."

The Queen did not move but she spoke. "Oh? Why not?"

"There are people around, true in this VIP area there is only you and I, but there are the waiters who walk by and the wandering eyes…"

"Hmm, I see… but you're here are you not Syaoran? "

"Yes, but—"

"Then I see no problem, you would never let anyone see these files no? Nor take advantage of this organization?"

"Yes, however—"

"Then I can surely do what I please then."

Syaoran sighed and sat back defeated and relented. The only person who Syaoran could not reason with or defy was her.

The Queen sighed. "Fine," the Queen closed the file and put them back into the folder. "if it will trouble so much, I will stop, I was almost finished anyways." She laid down the folder and for the first time noticed and acknowledged the food laid out in front of her. "Thank you for your service dear rabbit."

"The pleasure is mine." Syaoran responded as if instinctually.

The Queen ate without conversation as the background music and chatter of the non-VIP area filled what would have been silence. Syaoran quietly watched the Queen eat without emotion and without a word.

"Speak, something is on your mind." The Queen said as she now turned to her tea and gazed at Syaoran's emotionless look.

"My Queen, you called me out here for more than just helping you get breakfast."

The Queen chuckled. "Perhaps, or perhaps not…so what are you thinking then?"

"Do you have another mission?"

"Well, I suppose you can say that…"

"…"

The Queen laughed. "How eager you are to serve. Well, I don't hate having a rabbit like that, not a bit."

The Queen slid the folder across the table gesturing for Syaoran to take it.

Syaoran took it and held it in his hand feeling the weight of the folder and judging how thick it was.

"You are free to open in right now as I have a few more details for you."

Obediently, Syaoran opened the folder and commenced to do a thorough read through the files.

"Listen well, there are two assignments contained in that file. The first are some loose ends I would like Eriol to handle, he will be solo for this assignment. There is a new officer within the force who seems to be very knowledgeable of White Rabbit and has ambition to find and take us down. I would like Eriol to monitor their progress, see if they're any good. If they step too close, eliminate the threat, or just lead them in circles. Entertain me." At this the Queen smiled at Syaoran as if she were imagining the amusing things Eriol would do to please her. "The second mission is for you, with Eriol as an assist. Our client has asked us to keep an item hidden until the item is needed. You are responsible for keeping this item hidden and making the world believe that this item does not exist. You are to circulate this item to a few of the client's associates as well throughout the duration of this items stay with us. That is all. Any questions?"

Syaoran looked at the Queen silently knowing very well this was a test. The Queen smiled. "Remembering the rules and not missing a beat, I'm impressed. Now, the media will be here any minute to hear my distressed testimony of poor Mr. Kyrio's unfortunate death. You may go."

Syaoran stood up to leave and as he walked he heard the Queen call once more. "Oh and Syaoran, remember, there is no such thing as emotions when dealing with items. If I give you the word, I'm sure you'll terminate when a client fails to deliver their end of the deal…"

Syaoran bowed and continued to leave.

* * *

The Queen continued to sit and look outside with her tea cradled in her palms. She sensed a presence coming but continued to stare out into the harbor.

"A beautiful morning, my lady." The presence remarked.

"Yes, from here the grass seems much greener indeed compared to the other side." The Queen lazily said. "Please, come sit."

The Queen now turned to meet eye to eye with a young gentleman with long silver hair. His glasses rested gently on his face as he smiled warmly at the Queen. His hand had a cup of tea as well, still steaming indicating that he just got it.

"So you were eavesdropping on me were you?" The Queen said with a slight stiffness at the end.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was eavesdropping… I just happened to…passively…join in on your little chat." The man smiled again.

"Bullshit" the Queen smiled back.

"Now, we can't have a lady saying such vulgar words can we!?"

The Queen laughed. "Bullshit again."

Now the two were chuckling, but had the eyes only spoke, a silent war was raging between the two beings who say and spoke with each other so cheerfully.

"So, what were you 'passively' interested in?"

"Oh, the magical 'item' that you assigned to that kid."

"Why is the item your interest?"

The man took a sip. "It wasn't, until you assigned it to that kid."

The Queen's smile disappeared. "What does my rabbit have to do with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just amused you would play such a game as well."

The Queen relaxed a bit. "Okay Chessie, I know what you're trying to ask. My answer is, sit back, and enjoy the scene, in time, everything will unfold."

The Cheshire man raised his eyebrows. "Suit yourself." He remarked as he stood to leave. "Lovely having tea again with you, Alice".

"It's Queen, excuse you."

"Not when I knew you."

"Times change, people change too."

"Not you, not Alice."

The man smiled and took the Queens hand and kissed it.

"So long Cheshire, I'm sure we'll be having tea again soon." The Queen was not smiling this time.

The man winked and walked away as he gestured for the media to freely start flowing into the VIP area to meet the Queen herself.

"Tea for two, Alice…. Tea for two."

* * *

**Hello my dear readers,**

**There are many many times that I've picked up this story and many of those times put it down again. Some of my dear readers have grown up already, others have long forgotten that I've existed. **

**They do deserve, as well as you new readers, a reason why this story has sprung back to life, and why for many years I have not written. **

**Humbly, I thank those who continue to read what I've written and I am terribly sorry for disappearing. **

**Over the years I had struggled with my inner depression as well as the fear of judgement. I must note that each story I write is hand written first before I type and edit them on a computer/laptop. I would sit in my house for days with paper and pen scribbling and crumpling. It really felt like a scene that you would see in movies where the garbage would overflow with papers while a writer or artist sat in distraught on their chairs hoping for a miracle. **

**The following year that I posted this story, I had a terrible crash, mentally, a downward spirally depression that almost drove me to suicide**

**Thankfully the people in my lives found me before I was too far away to reach out to. And I slowly began to build my life back again. **

**I do not ask you readers to sympathize or understand. But I do want to bring awareness towards the existence of depression and how it does affect people. **

**I find you readers to be my "joy" now. Through this wonderful fanfic community, I found a solace in reading, I had forgotten what it felt like to transport yourself into a world only you existed, where everything was according to what you imagined. I was home. Every review you readers give and every comment and story you readers write to me give me something to look forward to everyday and ideas to write. **

**Writing, is another way to give yourself a voice in a world where you feel live you've been defeated. Writing is a source of power and through it, amazing things can be accomplished. It's alright to make mistakes or not be the best, because truly, that is what makes us human.**

**Dear readers, I thank you again for reading a humble non-authors work, and I hope you will still welcome me back into this wonderful community I call home.**

**I'm home.**

**~Ting**


	4. So It Begins

The sound of a shutting door made Eriol open is eyes. He sat up and saw Syaoran walking in.

"Welcome ba—" Before Eriol would finish his sentence he saw something flying towards his face and grabbed it as he slightly tilted his head. "New assignment I see."

Syaoran took off his shirt and grabbed a towel. "Read it, I've read it already. I'm going to shower, we'll leave in ten minutes."

Eriol looked at Syaoran who tossed his shirt aside and went into the bathroom. "Have you not slept again?" Eriol called as the door shut. Eriol shrugged as he opened the folder gingerly and leafed through the papers.

Eight minutes later Syaoran emerged from the bathroom hair still mildly damp, he walked out to see Eriol already dressed nicely in a grey collared shirt that was almost fully buttoned except for the top two buttons and black slacks that fit comfortably on his long legs that were neatly crossed. He leaned forward slightly in his chair with one arm supporting his head and another resting on the edge of the table with all the files in them. He was on the last page.

Syaoran tossed the towel onto his bed and put on a casual white collared shirt buttoned it and slipped on matching black slacks as Eriol. Lightly running his hand through his chestnut hair Syaoran noticed Eriol had already packed their belongings (few to begin with) and set them next to the door.

"Ready?" Eriol inquired.

Syaoran nodded, took his bag and held the door for Eriol. Eriol got up, placed all the files back into the folder, slipped on his coat and headed towards the open door. Eriol tucked the file away into his bag and led the way to the lounge where he checked out for both him and Syaoran. Then he waked out and hailed two cabs.

Eriol gave Syaoran a folded sheet of paper and a sticky note with an address. "Here, this is the address to where you need to pick up the item, and this one is the receipt to the next hotel we will be staying in before we head back home with the Queen. It seems I'm going solo this time, I'll meet you at the new hotel late." Eriol waved and went to his driver as Syaoran nodded back and watched Eriol's cab pull away from the hotel.

"Hey! I haven't got all day here!" The gruff voice of the cab driver spoke out breaking Syaoran's concentration ad Syaoran turned and glared at the cab driver. "Oh save your looks for someone else, I've got a job to do here." The cab driver had gotten out of the car to grab Syaoran's bag but as he reached out for it Syaoran pulled his arm away.

"I'd rather keep it with me."

"Suit yourself." The cab driver grumbled as he complained about getting out and went back into the car. Syaoran hopped into the backseat and handed the driver the sticky note.

"Take me here please."

"I know I know." The driver snapped as he turned on the meter and drove away. All throughout the drive Syaoran had to control himself from pulling the concealed knife from his sleeve and murdering the driver. After what seemed ages for Syaoran, the driver pulled up to one of the harbor docks. "forty, pay up". Syaoran tossed a few coins into the front seat and slid off the cab.

'Next time, I'm walking…' Syaoran thought to himself as he walked up to a harbor building. This was where fishing boats brought their catches for the day and sort them out as well as clean the fish for transport and market. Since it was just early in the day, all the ships were out fishing and only seagulls and the remains of some undesirable fish were on the ground of the large empty building. It felt more like a shell of a building, not even worthy of being called a building by how hollow it was. Nonetheless, this was the meeting spot they had chosen, Syaoran's job was to just receive the item and then go back to the hotel.

After a few minutes of pacing around and looking at his phone periodically to check the time. A black car with a tint of gold mixed within the black pulled in slowly followed by three other black cars that sped past the first black car and surrounded Syaoran, from those same cars men popped out who all pointed guns at Syaoran.

The gold tinted vehicle drove slowly towards Syaoran and the door opened. Out came a well-dressed man who seemed to be in his early 50's nicely suited up with a gold wrist watch that flaunted his power and wealth. The man approached Syaoran and extended a hand. "I take it that you are the messenger for the White Rabbit organization? Well, seeing as you bear the crest I would very much assume so."

Syaoran took a small step away from the hand and took a courteous bow. "Yes sir, I am here to acquire what is needed."

The man casually let his hand hover for a few more seconds to see if Syaoran would shake it then moved it into his right pocket. "I see, well then, here she is." The man signaled the chauffeur to open the car door to reveal a young woman laying in the back seat with a coat over her head. "The chauffeur will take you where you need to go. Just let him know where."

Syaoran was taken back that the "item" the Queen was referring to was a human, but didn't let it show in his body language. Blinking and realizing that he was staring at the woman he turned back to the man. "On behalf of White Rabbit I appreciate the gesture but will take it from here. Thank you." Syaoran walked up to the car and pulled off the coat and for the first time in a very long time, Syaoran's emotions got the better of him as his eyes widened for a brief moment and then they softened at the sight of the sleeping young thing, her auburn hair flowing tussled around from the car ride, her face was pale with her cheeks a slight hint of pink. Her hands were curled up close to her face like an infant. Immediately Syaoran noticed the large Zipties that bounded her hands together, he couldn't help but wonder how a seemingly fragile girl would need to be bounded. His second thought was that this woman seemed to be around the same age as he was, around the twenties but he wasn't quite sure.

After his moment, he carefully picked up the girl along with the coat and held her in his arms. She was small and light, something Syaoran could appreciate when handling things, however this time was different. 'She's light… too light… malnourishment. Her paleness gives it away…' Syaoran thought to himself.

As if reading his mind the man cleared his throat and spoke. "She is a lively one, however probably not in the best shape right now, she refused to eat anything we gave her and we had to forcibly feed her on some occasions just to keep her alive. You may proceed as you like however know that other clients are expecting her in top health." The man nodded and proceeded back into his car. The gunmen did not move until the car left, and then they slowly went back into their cars and drove off leaving Syaoran in the empty building with the young woman in his care. Syaoran gave a frustrated sigh 'Should have thought again about walking…'

* * *

While this event was taking place, Eriol was on the other side of the city having a pleasant chat with the driver that took him to the Zodiac. Upon arrival Eriol was asked to show ID and verify his reason for being at the crime scene.

"I am the representative from the international police department down in Japan, I am sure you are aware that Kyrio Haku was only here on a work visa and still is a citizen of Japan, due to Mr. Haku's status in Japan it is required that we investigate this murder to ensure that this was not an international threat." Eriol explained.

The guard scratched his head as he read the letter of recommendations from the Chief Police officer of both Hong Kong and Japan about Eriol's credentials and looked at Eriol's ID indicating his high ranking position among the other officers. "Well, this must be serious if they sent out their best man…" The guard joked. "I see no problem with your paperwork, but you will have to gain the approval to work alongside our other international detective as well. She's new but she's no rookie. Just a suggestion buddy, don't get in her way, she's legit in her work."

Eriol smiled "thank you for the advice I'll be sure to put it into good use…" Eriol thanked the guard again when he was returned his papers and the guard pulled up the crime scene tape for Eriol to walk under. The guard pointed to where he would relatively find the other detective and Eriol proceeded to walk over. To his amusement there was a young lady on her knees writing in a notepad and sitting near the window where the murder had taken place. As far as Eriol could see, it seemed that Kyrio Haku's body was already removed but the blood remained. The young officer had long black hair braided to her side as she furiously wrote in her notepad while muttering to herself. Eriol admired how diligently she worked and momentarily felt sorry that he would have to ruin her day.

"So you're the new recruit." The young woman said without turning her head.

"Indeed I am." Eriol smiled.

"Figures, without uniform, gear, or gloves on…"

"My name is Claus Reed" Eriol replied ignoring her disapproval.

"How peculiar, an English name for a Japanese gentlemen."

"Ah, but what is more peculiar, Mrs. Daidouji, is how you know me so well."

"how did yo-"

"The guard in front told me your name, quite the informative man." Eriol quickly lied.

"… indeed… I read your resume before I got here, I've been expecting you. Despite my pleas, my captain thinks it will be a good idea for me to have a partner in this case." Daidouji sighed. "Well, if we're going to be acquainted, then let us do this right." The woman stood up and looked Eriol straight in the face and stuck out her hand. "Tomoyo Daidouji, Hong Kong's finest detective and film producer, well the producer part is more of a hobby… you may call me Tomoyo if you'd like".

Eriol took her hand and shook it firmly. "Claus Reed, many call me Clow as a nickname though, I'm just Japan's humble international officer with no hobbies besides playing cards".

Tomoyo laughed. "Not a very traditional Japanese man are we?"

"I would say the same to you Miss Tomoyo." Eriol retorted.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Well, I studied here for many years. I find culture here to be nice too without the many formalities that Japan usually has. It's much more liberating. Perhaps that too Mr. Clow, is why you have an English name?"

"A good deduction, however a bit of a hit and miss, I used to study abroad in England. I found the comforts of English life a luxury and never left such a life since then."

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, welcome to non-luxury. I'll be sure to push you around, if they haven't warned you already, it's very irritating to me when people step over my work, hence why I prefer to work alone if I can."

"Oh, I'm quite aware indeed. The frustration radiating from your face tells it all."

Tomoyo tilted her head. "My face? That's quite strange; I am told that I have a very neutral looking face."

Eriol smiled again. "Let's just say, you remind me of myself kind of, and a close friend of mine as well."

"I see, well no matter, I would like to get back to work, I have wasted plenty of time on you, I will permit you to look over my shoulder with an occasional question or two."

Tomoyo turned and knelt back on the ground again, Eriol sighed and chuckled to himself. "Another stubborn partner, fate must really love watching me cry. Well, at least this one is a rather rare gem". And Eriol would be right to say so. After getting a better look at Tomoyo, Eriol noticed that her hair was not truly pitch black, it was a hint of blue as well. It was strange but it was a dark shade hardly noticeable unless up close and looked pleasant on Tomoyo. He also noticed her beautiful sapphire eyes, a radiant blue like the deep sea. However, the sapphire eyes held a deeper take as they emitted sadness and weariness. As if searching for something that was impossible to ever find. It made Eriol wonder what was beyond the profiles he read about this girl, what was still so mysterious even after he had read and learned about every inch of her life.

Eriol walked over and leaned over her shoulder as Tomoyo permitted him to do. Watching her scribble on her notepad and meticulously placing markers on the floor.

"Kyrio Haku, age of 42, according to the report from the officer on duty, Mr. Kyrio was killed by a sniper shot from that building." Eriol pointed to a building adjacent to the hotel.

"Hmm, I see." Tomoyo monotonously responded.

Eriol smiled 'She really isn't a typical detective.' He thought. "Then, Miss Tomoyo, what do you think happened?"

Tomyo stopped writing and smiled. "I'm glad you asked." She pointed to the shattered glass on the ground. "This is from the window that supposedly was shattered by the impact of the bullet. There's not much of it, however before I came inside I went outside to investigate and discovered twice the amount of glass than from inside this room currently. Alright new recruit, what can you deduce from that?"

"That the window was shot through from the inside." Eriol amusingly replied.

"Indeed so!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"However, I'd take that with ever the slightest pinch of salt."

"Oh? Do tell."

Eriol explained. "Let's say the sniper doesn't like the cold, so he or she actually does their sniping inside a room with an open window. Let's also say that the sniper is poor and can't afford a high quality room so picks a lower level room." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows but now crossed her arms showing interest in where Eriol's story was going. Eriol continued. "Almost adjacent from here but close to is a hotel called _The Palace_ if the sniper picked relatively a room with opening windows, or ones he or she could remove easily in the right spot, the would have somewhat of a clear view of T_he Zodiac_ particularly this room."

"Interesting," Tomoyo commented "go on."

"Well, you're the senior detective, won't you kindly finish a poor rookie's story?" Eriol joked.

Tomoyo gave a playful glare and went along. "Well, if this sniper was at a low enough angle, and shot the lower part of the window, it indeed opens up the possibility of how more of the window ended up outside than inside. You must think you're such a clever boy."

Eriol smiled. "Just a rookie trying to make his mark."

Tomoyo laughed this time a little sarcastically. "A rookie trying to make his mark… More like a senior Scotland Yard detective showing off his skills."

Eriol smiled. "So you have read my resume."

"Why would I lie about reading it?"

"Just cause reading resumes' are so boring."

"Not if you're trying to find a lie within the resume."

It was Eriol's turn to tilt his head. "Pardon?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Remember, I like working alone. I'll do anything to keep it that way; even if it means calling Scotland Yard's finest a liar".

Eriol grinned again 'this woman…' he thought. "Well my dear, good luck trying". Eriol stuck out his hand and Tomoyo responded with hers, they looked at each other and shook hands.

"I suppose having you around will be interesting." Tomoyo half said to herself while she started to write again. "I'll be watching you Clow. But for now, let's go see how accurate your theory is, I'll see you at _The Palace_ in two hours after I finish some reports I need to type up". Tomoyo closed her notepad and started to collect her tools scattered around her.

Eriol helped her. "Gladly."

"Don't be late."

"I'd never keep a lady waiting."

"What a gentlemen." Tomoyo sarcastically commented. Tomoyo thanked Eriol for helping her collect her tools and before she left she suddenly turned and spoke. "I'll give you a get-out-of-jail pass this time… but next time, don't lie about your name".

Eriol's smile turned into a surprised look. Tomoyo saw it and laughed. "Let's just say, I had a troubled past. And you remind me of some of the people I knew. Maybe one day, you'll tell me your real name Mr. Clow, but for now, see you." Tomoyo smiled and waved as she ran out of the room to a girl who was yelling for her from a distance.

Eriol's surprised face disappeared as he smiled and watched Tomoyo in the distance apologizing to the girl and laughing with her as they walked together away from the crime scene. "What a clever girl but also a hypocrite. You shouldn't call me a liar when you yourself lie with your fake smiles and words. Ah well, time to go to the hotel and meet up with Syaoran." Eriol quietly spoke to himself.

Shaking his head he walked away from the crime scene down to the first floor of the hotel and got into the same taxi that brought him to the Zodiac. In the taxi Eriol couldn't help but keep smiling. He had finally met a challenging mission, one that he wasn't sure he would succeed in. One that would require him to think steps ahead, act dangerously, risk it all… and it was all because of her.

So it begins.

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**welcome back!**

**Thank you for some of your reviews they are very encouraging and so kind of all of you. **

**If you have a thought for this story that you are interested in seeing or something you want me to take into consideration for future chapters feel free to tell! I'll do my best! **

**Oh! Also questions! anything I can clear up or explain I'll explain next time in the little author commentary section!**

**what do you think? what should I tell next? what questions do you have? So much more to write and see...!**

**'Till next time dear readers, you're truly a delight to a non-author such as I. **

**- Ting**


	5. Live Another Day & Feed Me

The sound of light footsteps echoed through the stairway. Eriol swiftly ran up the stairs and with every step he glided up three steps and kept increasing in speed. Aside from Syaoran, Eriol was one of the highest ranking members in White Rabbit when it came to agility and stealth. The Queen would regularly use Syaoran and Eriol for assassination assignments due to these abilities and prided in them because of so.

Eriol flew up the levels of the stairway passing floor nineteen. "Damn it Syaoran…" Eriol cursed under his breath as he took a deep breath and continued to charge up to level twenty three. As he ran up the stairs he replayed what happened a few minutes before in his mind. Eriol was having a nice chat with the cab driver who had brought him to the new hotel he and Syaoran was going to stay in. He smiled at the front desk clerk making her blush as he handed her the receipt of the reserved room. However, what seemed to be a painless process that wouldn't lead to any suspicion became much more complex. To his surprise, the clerk said she wasn't able to check him in because someone else had checked in to the room earlier that day and it was already fully occupied. Eriol was surprised but remained calm as he thanked the front desk clerk and politely asked if she could recall who had checked in. "I believe it was a man about your height… that's all I can really remember… he was gone in a flash after I checked him in, I never really got a good look at his face… ah! He seemed to have a female companion with him or something like that though" The clerk described.

Eriol paused, thanked the clerk and then swiftly walked away. He bumped into one of the cleaning maids and apologized. After the clerk had given her attention to another guest, Eriol slipped into the stairwell where no bellhop or other service people would bother him and from there he ran up the stairs picking up speed as he went. "What are you thinking of Syaoran…" Eriol grumbled as he floated out of the flashback into the present moment. He wondered who Syaoran was with. 'The Queen? No, she's dealing with press, it would be too risky to meet like this…' Eriol thought to himself. 'Girlfriend? No, no, what are you thinking about Eriol…' Eriol laughed at himself for even considering the possibility of a Rabbit having a love life, such things were the myths and fairytales of their lives. As he stopped at the twenty-third floor and stopped to catch his breath. His mind wandered curiously to a possibility. "Prostitute...?" It dawned on Eriol that it could be a possibility since he never really gave Syaoran a call about what time he would arrive like he usually would have, he was so busy chatting and thinking about Tomoyo that he had forgotten to call. But this possibility was as bizarre as the girlfriend solution he had thought of. It wasn't abnormal for some rabbits to seek an escort occasionally, they were only human. However he had never seen Syaoran show such a side before. To him, Syaoran was a perfect rabbit, loyal to the core and had no time for such luxuries that some rabbits would indulge in. Perhaps there was some kind of humanity in this perfect rabbit?

Eriol was now really curious, and he decided to sneak a peek, even if it meant Syaoran might seek out to kill him later on. Eriol found the room without a hitch and quickly with the master key card he had swiped from the cleaning maid he bumped into earlier he unlocked the door. As the light turned green and the lock clicked. Eriol prepared his eyes and ears for whatever he may see and flamboyantly entered making as much noise as possible to surprise whoever was on the other side.

"Hey Syao-"

Eriol stopped and then frowned a little disappointment at the lackluster atmosphere. There sat a Syaoran reading a book while on his bed laid a young woman sleeping peacefully with the blanket over her and a coat folded on the edge of the bed.

Syaoran looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. "You seem disappointed."

Eriol sighed. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering why I was rejected from my own room is all."

Syaoran looked at the girl and then looked at Eriol. "Sorry."

Eriol sighed again. "You really should use your phone for more than just contacting the Queen, I put my number in your phone for you for these kinds of situations…" Eriol smiled and laughed at himself. He felt really foolish for getting too much into the moment and assuming too much but was also satisfied that Syaoran was still really who Eriol thought him to me. Just a loyal, innocent, and unwavering rabbit.

"So who is this?" Eriol asked.

"The item."

"The item?"

Syaoran nodded.

"So… it turned out to be human after all…"

"You knew about this?"

"Well, I had my assumptions seeing how the report was written. Taking the "item" around to different clients. Keeping the "item" in good condition. Making sure the item was "hidden". Now they could just lock that in the vault or something, why need some caretaker? So I assumed it had to be something alive. But what is something so important that needed to be cared of? Not a dog, or perhaps a cat, unless it's a pet of a rich family that has all the inheritance written off to it… the point is, the only reasonable answer was a human."

"Interesting assumption…" Syaoran remarked as if he was leading up to something.

Eriol smiled "Just practicing my detective skills…"

Syaoran shook his head and continued to read.

"So…?" Eriol started.

"So what?"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"Has she been asleep all this time?"

Syaoran nodded again not looking away from his book.

Eriol laughed at this display of apathy from Syaoran. "Trying not to get attached?"

"I suggest you do the same." Syaoran warned.

Eriol sighed with a faint smile still. "Alright, but first, I'm going to have a look at her." Eriol grabbed his bag and dug through his things and took out a stethoscope and a thermometer and walked over to the sleeping young thing. Eriol pulled off the blankets and immediately noticed her thin appearance and the dehydrated color of her skin. He checked her temperature and heart and found them both satisfactory. When he moved her hands aside though he noticed they were extremely cold and was concerned that the zipties were cutting circulation. Without second thought he cut off the thick zipties to reveal a very thin chain bracelet with a silver-pink plate. It had little petals engraved in them and was curved to make a nice fit on the wrist. To make sure the metal hadn't rubbed severely he took off the chain with great care and examined the wrist. There were small red imprints but nothing too serious. As he started to put the chain back he noticed something engraved in the back of the plate. The engraving was faint from wear but still visible enough to read with the right light.

Eriol peered closely and read out what he could. "Kura…Sa-Sa-Kura…Sakura?"

"What?" Syaoran looked up.

Eriol tossed the bracelet to Syaoran who swiftly caught it with one hand. "That's the word engraved in the bracelet.

Syaoran looked at the bracelet running his thumb along the engraving.

"You'll call her that right?" Eriol asked.

"What?"

"Sakura?"

"Why?"

"Seems like a fitting name and besides it'll be easier to call her that than the "thing" I'm sure she'd be more cooperative feeling like a human… think of it as a long term benefit than attachment". Syaoran looked at the bracelet one more time and tossed it back to Eriol who put it back on Sakura's hand. He nodded agreeing with Eriol.

Eriol satisfied with his work put away is tools and headed for the door. "Well, I got to go now, my "boss" would be very disappointed if I was late".

"Any trouble?" Syaoran asked.

"Not at all. She's a clever one though."

"…"

Eriol smiled. "She won't be trouble as long as I go and plant evidence in the supposedly "sniper room" that I told her about". Eriol opened the door and turned toward Syaoran. "You probably already know this… but just to be sure, the moment she wakes up, feed her and giver her lots of water. If she doesn't eat again today, we might be in some trouble." Eriol winked and slipped out leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone in the room again.

Syaoran sighed and opened his book again. "Busybody…"

* * *

An hour after Eriol had left, a car pulled up in front of the Palace hotel, Tomoyo stepped out and saw Eriol standing outside waiting for her and waving. Tomoyo waved back and walked over.

"Hello Clow, nice of you to be on time."

"Never keep a lady waiting." Eriol said quoting his earlier statement.

Tomoyo laughed and Eriol held out his arm "Shall we?"

Tomoyo pushed his arm back. "We're here professionally, not on a date."

Eriol smiled and bowed politely. "It was only a kind gesture, I meant no harm. It's only polite for a gentleman to offer his arm to a lady."

Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously still keeping her smile as she led the way into the hotel. Tomoyo requested specific rooms from the hotel and also asked if they have been cleaned yet and politely requested the cleaning services be temporarily stopped as they searched. After gathering all the info required Tomoyo looked at her list and picked out specific ones she wanted to check out first.

"I'm impressed." Eriol remarked looking at the list.

"By what?"

"The list you created."

"Oh, it's just part of the job really. After what you said I went back and calculated all the possible angles an average assassin, could snipe at deadly accuracy in, then included all the other possible rooms that only high level assassins could snipe from. Then I prioritized them accordingly." Tomoyo explained.

Eriol nodded in agreement with Tomoyo's work looking at the list of rooms. 'Impressive but I'm a step ahead of you' Eriol thought. During the car ride to the hotel Eriol had planned out all the rooms in advance that Tomoyo might have picked to search as well as picked and set up a room in such a way that it would have many hitmen as suspects. 'It will take her days to question all the suspects internationally and nationally. Then it will take her more days to find one without a solid alibi and within that time I will get to play with her mind as well as data. This will be fun…' Eriol smiled to himself on the ride up to the first room Tomoyo had decided. He had planned everything from the start and from Tomoyo's decisions, it seemed that everything was going as planned.

Throughout the searches Eriol helped look for clues and pointed out things that seemed irregular to the hotel. He also helped asked guests who were already occupying most of the rooms if they could search their rooms. With his polite nature and sweet charms, he was able to get all the rooms with women to be persuaded into saying yes. Those with men Tomoyo handled also with some mild charm. Eriol noticed how her kind of charm wasn't noticeable at first glance. Her charisma and charm was mixed in with her intelligence and knowledge. Anything she noticed about the gentlemen she met she could quickly strike up a conversation and make it very elaborate and very genuine, allowing the men to feel comfortable around her and willing to let her look around. Eriol admired the people skills she possessed and her mild nature to any situation and person she met.

After going through about two-thirds of the list, Tomoyo finally hit the room Eriol was waiting for. As Tomoyo entered the room she lifted her hand to signal Eriol to stop.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked innocently.

"I think this is it. We finally found it." Tomoyo said. "From here on, we wear gloves and don't touch anything unless I tell you it is okay to."

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo handed him some gloves. They slowly looked around the room as Tomoyo walked around the room that looked almost empty. Eriol looked around as well and decided to further look into Tomoyo's abilities.

"So Miss Tomoyo, why this room?"

"It's too clean for a room that had not been cleaned yet, almost nothing looks like it's been touched or made to seem that way. But I'm sure you already knew, Scotland Yard puppy."

"Puppy?"

"Aren't you the Scotland Yard's best?"

"Well… I suppose."

"No need to be modest, basically the "teacher's pet" right? So therefore, pup."

"I suppose… (but why a puppy and not a dog…)"

Tomoyo walked over to the bed and took some pictures, then she took some more pictures of the window both closed and open. "Clear shot for here to the murder room." Tomoyo noted. Eriol walked over to see that there indeed was a clear shot. Tomoyo leaned over the edge and looked down, then before Eriol could react properly Tomoyo was already halfway out the window. Eriol quickly grabbed Tomoyo's waist but she only continued to slip further out the window.

"Tomoyo! What on ear-" As soon as Eriol started his sentence Tomoyo shouted back.

"Don't let go, I'm almost done!"

Eriol waited until he felt Tomoyo trying to come back up and pulled her up quickly. Tomoyo straightened herself out calmly and walked over to her bag and took out her note pad again. Eriol watched and then stuck his head out the window as well to see what Tomoyo might have been looking for since he had not planned for her to be out there. Tomoyo crossed out some things on her notepad and the noted some other things. Eriol quietly stood as she worked.

"Do you have any questions?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why did you go out the window?"

Tomoyo handed Eriol her notepad and to Eriol's surprise there was already a list of not only hitmen but also assassins Tomoyo had written out hitmen and assassins both internationally and in the city. She had already listed out the glaring qualities of each and had crossed out a few names. Eriol looked through the names crossed out and found the similarity between each.

"Smoking?"

"That's right, there was no ashes on the ledge of the window. Luckily there was an edge in the first place for me to test. As an assassin you got to wait for the perfect opportunity and these are the hitmen and assassins who like to have a smoke as they are waiting for a perfect opportunity, it would only make sense they would smoke outside to not create evidence in a room. I couldn't even find a speck, just a lot of dust and some dead moths, the room doesn't even smell like smoke."

Eriol was perplexed by Tomoyo's confidence and at the same time impressed. 'This might be bad…' Eriol thought. He put his hand into his pocket getting ready to initiate plan B if she got any further ahead than he anticipated. Tomoyo continued to look around and cross out names while circling others. After a while she stopped and sat on the bed. She looked at Eriol then stared at the ground.

Eriol tilted his head confused at Tomoyo's gesture.

"Miss Tomoyo?"

"I'm kind of disappointed…"

"Disappointed? Why?"

"I was just thinking, it seems too easy…"

"Easy?"

"It's like these assassins want to be found… one thing that I would have done, is cover my bad habits, make them irregular, so that no one can find a pattern. But each one of these people care more about making a mark for police to chase and notice them… it's almost as if they're playing a game. Ah, well, I suppose that's why some of them a considered psychopaths…" Tomoyo explained. She sighed and looked at Eriol and smiled kindly however her eyes reflected the same coldness and distance she had for Eriol ever since he met her. Eriol smiled back realizing how close she got to the truth but then backtracked and put herself back into the trap again.

"Well it looks like you didn't do anything bad enough for me to complain and make my captain fire you… I suppose you shall live another day."

Eriol smiled politely and bowed. "Then how did I do today?"

"Partner perfect."

The sound of this title and praise made Eriol smile even more feeling proud of his own performance and that his deceitful plan had worked to his favor. He took his hand out of his pocket and opened the door for Tomoyo who had started to leave.

As they went out Tomoyo thanked Eriol for his work today and went on her way back to the office. She informed Eriol that she would call him when the next task was clear and that he should meet her at the office. Eriol saw Tomoyo off and when he confirmed she was gone he went back into the hotel. He gave the front desk clerk some money for keeping his mouth shut about Eriol being at the hotel earlier and took the elevator to the level under the one he had planted the evidence. He went to the room directly under the room he and Tomoyo were in earlier and with a key that the front desk had provided him he entered the room.

Eriol got to work immediately disarming a bomb on the ceiling and taking it down. Once he had placed the contents from the ceiling into his bag he took the bomb's remote out of his pocket and palmed it a bit in his hands and shook his head. "Live another day…" He scoffed at the irony. He tossed the remote into the bag as well and walked out of the room ready to retire from the long day.

* * *

Back at the hotel where Syaoran and Sakura were at, Syaoran had went down to the lobby where the hotel's restaurant was and took Eriol's advice and got food and water for Sakura. He got a message on his phone as he was carrying the food back up from Eriol saying that he was heading back and that he was messaging instead of calling so that Syaoran would slowly learn to message him back as well. When he got in the room Syaoran turned the TV on to listen to the Queen deliver her witness message to the press. The Queen had put on quite a show with tears and a background story about her relationship to the deceased. The media swarmed with questions and also sympathy for the "obviously" traumatized woman who was brave enough to walk out and meet the press.

Just as the Queen's interview ended Sakura started to stir and Syaoran put the remote down. As she started to moan a little and rub her eyes Syaoran knelt down next to the bed to see if she needed help getting up. Sakura opened her eyes desperately trying to get a hold of the situation she stared at Syaoran not quite fully aware that he was there and blinked. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Suddenly as if somebody had finally switched on her memories Sakura realized her situation and started to panic. Syaoran reached out to calm her when suddenly she punched him in the face. Reeling back from the punch Syaoran held a hand to his head ignoring the pain but still in shock at how accurate and quick the punch was. He was warned that she was lively, but he didn't expect her to be so lively that she could give him a headache. As she started to scream and reach for something else to throw Syaoran lunged at her and grabbed her hand and covered her mouth.

"Calm yourself will ya!?" Syaoran grouchily replied not really in the mood to deal with her after being given a punch from her. She shook her head trying to shake his hand off her mouth, she realized her other hand was free and attempted to slap him.

Syaoran saw her attack and took his hand off her mouth and grabbed her other hand. Now he had both her hands and pinned her against the backboard of the bed. She was yelling and shaking her head as Syaoran was trying to decide what to do with her. "If only Eriol didn't cut off those zip ties…" Syaoran growled. "What do you what!? Calm down for a second! Hey listen!" Syaoran yelled. But Sakura wouldn't listen as she kept yelling at him. Suddenly Syaoran caught a phrase that she said and realized what was happening.

"Calm down!" Syaoran yelled in Japanese. Sakura immediately stopped and looked at him dazed. Syaoran realized that Sakura only understood Japanese even though they were in Hong Kong. 'That's probably why she was so frantic. She didn't understand anyone… or had anyone that understood her.' Syaoran thought.

"You… understand me?" Sakura said slowly.

"Yes, not entirely but for now yes." Syaoran sighed as he let her go after feeling her calm down and stop struggling. Syaoran didn't know Japanese that well, he mainly worked in Hong Kong because that was his first language, he only learned Japanese only because White Rabbit headquarters was stationed there and he would occasionally be summoned there for secret missions that the Queen personally wanted him to do without other rabbits knowing.

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot tell you…" Syaoran said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I am here to…watch you."

"From running away?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Are you… with those people…?" Sakura asked her voice shaking. Syaoran sensed that if he said yes, she would put up a fight again.

"No."

"Liar!" Sakura started to jump off the bed and Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"You're not running away!" Syaoran shouted back.

Then the door opened and Eriol walked in. "Syaoran, you're so loud… Also I almost died today, would you like to hear about that?" Eriol complained not realizing the situation.

"Eri-" Syaoran turned his head and was about to tell him to come hold Sakura down when he felt his jaw being struck hard. Sakura had head-butted him causing him to reel back again letting her go. Sakura disoriented from the head-butt fell off the bed and scrambled to get up and run. As she took a step to run she felt herself suddenly feel like lead, like someone had drained all her energy from her body. She fell and almost blacked out. Eriol was there to catch her as she heard her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Woah there, too much energy spent struggling eh? Or maybe too hard of a head-butt" Eriol laughed in Japanese. He picked Sakura up who was now too weak to fight back and sat her on the chair.

"What did you do to me!?" Sakura asked fiercely as she tried to get out of the chair but fell back when Eriol pushed her back.

"Nothing, you actually did this to yourself." Eriol remarked as he reached out towards the table for the glass of water. "Have some water. It'll help you feel better."

"No!" Sakura turned her head to refuse the water.

"We haven't done anything to it, please, it will help."

"That's what they said too! You all are liars!" Sakura focused what was left of her energy into her arm to slap the glass out of Eriol's hand. The slap wasn't powerful enough to move it out of Eriol's hand but it did shake all the water out of the glass. Eriol sighed and went to the fridge instead and took out a bottled water.

"Look, it's unopened and it's from the hotel. Nothing drugged about this water." Eriol took Sakura's hands and placed the water into her hands.

Sakura looked at the water in her hands for a moment almost tempted to drink it but snapped out of her temptation at the last minute and let the water drop out of her hands. "I won't drink or eat anything from you!" She hissed.

Syaoran who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching from afar sighed and stood up rubbing his cheek that had started to bruise. He reached over and picked up the water from the ground. "We're trying to help you …"

"You're trying to kill me and use me like all those other people did…"

Syaoran opened the water and took a gulp. "See? Clean."

Sakura didn't look, nor did she respond, she kept an angry look and stared down at her lap. Syaoran started to get frustrated and Eriol shrugged showing he was out of ideas, they weren't allowed to hurt the item, but they couldn't let her die either. Syaoran sighed again this time loudly and frustratingly. He filled his mouth with a large amount of water, knelt in front of Sakura, held her arms and kissed her. Both Eriol and Sakura went wide eyed at Syaoran's sudden approach however no one did anything to stop him; Eriol because he knew Syaoran was force feeding the stubborn Sakura water that she desperately needed in her system, and Sakura because she was too weak to fight back but she did grab Syaoran's shirt in a pitiful attempt to push him away. As Sakura gulped down the water she felt her body start to relax; relieved to feel the sensation of water. Her grip loosened from Syaoran's shirt and Syaoran released her and pulled away from the kiss. Swallowing the rest of the water he put the bottle back into her hands and looked her in the eyes coldly. "See, not poisoned, now drink and stop whining". Syaoran commanded as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked in Cantonese so that Sakura wouldn't know what they were saying.

"I'm going to take a break, you're here now so babysit." Syaoran grumbled as he left.

"But you haven't heard about how I almost died today!" Eriol called as the door shut loudly.

Eriol sighed and smiled, he had witnessed a lot today, much more than he had anticipated and had a look of deep satisfaction.

"What a day," Eriol remarked in Japanese to get a dazed Sakura's attention. "I've seen a lot of things happen today, now my dear, won't you drink that water and eat this food? Or would you like me to feed you as well?"

Sakura meekly shook her head and she started to chug down the water with Eriol laughing and warning her not to shove it in all at once.

"What a day indeed, do you want to hear about how I almost died today?"

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers,**

**My apologies for a late update, camping sure does take a lot out of you, and leave you with little time to type things up... _**

**Well! I tried my best to make it up to you my dear readers by making this chapter extra long! (but not wordy). I was however quite indecisive about a clever title so... I just put two of them on!**

**Like always dear readers, you all are such a delight and a pleasure to have around! **

******Until next time,**

**~Ting**


End file.
